The invention relates to a clearing device for spreading a cleaning or disinfecting liquid, having a storage container for storing the cleaning or disinfecting liquid, having a dispensing member which is interdisposed in an outlet line that is connected to the storage connector and is activatable by way of a handling element, and having a tubular shaft on which the handing element is guided or held in a movable manner, said handing element by way of a connecting rod that is provided in the interior of the tube of the shaft in terms of actuation being connected to the dispensing member.
A cleaning device of the type mentioned at the outset which is specified for spreading a cleaning or disinfecting liquid is already known from DE 100 40 014 A1. To this end, the previously known cleaning device has a distribution face which by way of a universal joint is connected to the floor-side shaft end of a shaft. A storage container which is specified for storing the cleaning or disinfecting liquid is releasably held on this shaft. A handling element which is configured as a push or activation button is displaceably guided in the shaft end of the shaft that faces away from the distribution face. A dispensing member which is interdisposed in an outlet line that is connected to the storage container is activatable by way of this handing element. An actuation movement on the handling element is thus converted to the opening movement of the dispensing member in such a manner that the desired quantity of the cleaning or disinfecting liquid that is stored in the storage container can flow out. However, since the dispensing member is disposed in the interior of the tube of the tubular shaft, since the handling element has to be activated counter to comparatively high restoring forces, and since the respective activation forces have to be applied exclusively on the handing element that is configured just as a push or activation button, the operation of the previously known cleaning device is strenuous and tiring. Since the previously known cleaning device first has to be shipped to the user and subsequently has to be transported by said user to each application site, the comparatively long shaft often gets in the way.
Comparable cleaning devices are also known from WO 2006/066634 A1, from EP 1 180 343 B2, and from EP 1 688 081 A2.